characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Roy Mustang
'''Roy Mustang '''is the tritagonist of the Fullmetal Alchemist manga series. Background In his teenage years, Roy Mustang discovered an affinity for alchemy, the art of manipulating matter. After learning more about alchemy from Berthold Hawkeye, a master alchemist, Mustang joined the military with the intent of becoming a State Alchemist. At the age of twenty, Mustang returned to Hawkeye's estate to learn more. At first, Berthold refused to teach a dog of the military anything more, but he ended up dying of an illness that very day. Before he died, Berthold said that he wanted Mustang to inherit his secret research notes, which were tattooed on the back of his daughter Riza. Learning the innovative art of Flame Alchemy from these notes, Mustang and Riza both went to the military, with Mustang earning the title of Major and Hawkeye becoming a skilled sniper. During the Ishval Civil War, Mustang become known as a hero for bringing the war to a close with his destructive alchemy. After burning Berthold's notes from Riza's back at her request, Mustang was promoted to Liutenant Colonel, and he recruited Hawkeye as one of his troops. During the aftermath of the war, Mustang was sent to the small town of Resembool in pursuit of Edward Elric, a young alchemist who attempted human transmutation, survived the rebound, and sealed his brother's disembodied soul inside a suit of armor. One year later, Edward would sign up to become a State Alchemist as well, with Mustang as his superior. Powers & Abilities * '''Flame Alchemy: '''A form of alchemy that lets Mustang manipulate the concentration of oxygen in the air. By raising the density of oxygen around a target and using his gloves to make a spark, Roy can send the spark towards his target and cause a destructive fiery explosion. The explosions can either be large and destructive, or pinpoint and deadly, depending on how dense Roy made the oxygen in the air. * '''Alchemy: '''Alchemy is the ability to manipulate matter by rearranging the molecules into different shapes. It only works if the original object shares the same molecules as the product. Mustang doesn't use normal alchemy as much as Flame Alchemy, though after being forced to perform human transmutation and gaining the ability to transmute without a circle, he does sometimes use it to form stone walls. Equipment * '''Igniting Cloth Gloves: '''Gloves made of special cloth and marked with Transmutation Circles that let Mustang create sparks by rubbing his fingers together, which he uses for his Flame Alchemy. * '''Lighter: '''A cigarette lighter borrowed from Jean Havoc. Mustang uses it with his alchemy when his gloves get ruined as a source of sparks. * '''Handgun: '''The standard firearm of the Amestrian military. It holds twelve rounds. Mustang doesn't use it often, relying on alchemy instead. Feats Strength * Overpowered several men at once. Speed * Kept up with Envy and Lust. * His Flame Alchemy moves at instantaneous speeds. Durability * Survived impalement. Skill * Defeated Edward Elric in a fight. * Precise enough to ignite the fluid in someone's eyes. * Ignited an entire room of enemies, while keeping his allies unharmed. Weaknesses * If his gloves get wet, they won't make sparks, leaving him unable to use his Flame Alchemy. * While his Flame Alchemy is extremely powerful, Mustang is still human, making him a bit of a glass cannon. Fun Facts Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Alchemist Category:Fire Users Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Category:Law Enforcers Category:Humans Category:Square-Enix Category:Completed Profiles Category:Firearms Users Category:Military Characters Category:Army Leaders